Perizada
by The Barn Cat
Summary: When Warren and his sister Rosalyn start school, Tatiana's life is suddenly flipped around. Everything she thought is proven wrong and everything she trusted is thrown back in her face. --I suck at summaries--
1. Chapter 1

**If you'll forgive me before I get too far into this story, I'm just now getting back into the swing of things! I own all the characters (thank God!) and the plot and yada yada, etcetera, etcetera. You get the idea. Anyways, I like reviews and I like constructive criticism. I also know that begging won't get me anywhere, so if you have time and a thing to say, please do! I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N:** This is also on under the pen name Elvira Bauder. I'd prefer if you read it there, but it doesn't matter, right? Anyways, first thing in a LONG time. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm scared."

My eyes left my book, curiously glancing around for the owner of the whispery voice. The only person I found was Leigh Anna, my best friend in the whole town of Coolidge, Arizona. Big town, really. The area of the town is five square miles. Leigh Anna tossed her naturally-bleach-blonde hair as she turned her head, rolling her peridot eyes at me. If I hadn't known better, I would have suspected her as being a bottle head, a term we coined for the small clique of girls with fake hair, nails, eyes, and all of the above. Except for their clothes, of course. Those were the only real things about them. Leigh Anna giggled softly, turning back to watch Rebecca Pile stumble through her presentation. Too bad everyone knew she would be getting an A complete with "Wonderful job, Miss Pile!" attached. I quickly returned to my book, casting a sideways glance to where Avery Reed sat next to Alvin Foster.

Avery was a sweet girl with fiery red hair and brilliant topaz eyes. Most of the kids at Coolidge thought she was just another bottle head, but her hair had been that color since she moved here in kindergarten. I remember her so well because she moved to town only a week or two after my father had passed away. I was quick to meet her, attaching myself to her. I think she kind of understood what I was going through, being the new kid and all. I offered her a sympathetic smile, nodding to Alvin who had been poking her arm for the past fifteen minutes. Avery silently begged for me to save her from his incessant finger. She shot him a death glare, finally fed up with him.

"Mister Foster, Miss Reed, break it up before I break you up," Mr. Swing said, obviously annoyed. He smiled with relief as Alvin scooted away from Avery.

Alvin was a weird kid, but we all seemed to like him well enough. He was really nothing special with his black hair and almost-black eyes. He and I were a lot alike. We were both very…normal looking. We were no Avery or Leigh Anna. Neither of us was blessed with naturally unusual hair or eyes. Alvin stared at me, letting me know I had actually been staring at him to begin with. I flashed a small smile before returning to my book, still feeling his dark eyes hot on my back.

"Miss Shea? Would you like to enlighten us with your presentation?"

I froze, slowly slipping my book into my backpack, embarrassment burning through my body. I glanced to the front of the classroom, studying Mr. Swing. He was serious.

"W-well, um, of course… I mean, I'd love to, b-but––"

"Maybe you should have been trying to come up with an excuse rather than reading?" he offered. "Don't let me catch you zoning out again, Miss Shea. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Remember class, you have a test on this next Tuesday!"

My body slumped as I attempted to ward off the embarrassment. Leigh Anna left her seat, dancing to my side. She slid into the empty seat next to me.

"No worries, Tia! Lord Swing, Master of Literature wouldn't have made you go today," she chirped.

"I heard that, Miss Thompson!" Lord Swing, Master of Literature warned.

"So, anyways, what're you doing this weekend? Chase wanted to go to a movie, but I was all 'only if Tia can come!' and he was all 'of course'…"

"Sure. That sounds good," I spoke, but my voice sounded hollow, even to me.

The bell rang none too soon and Leigh Anna snagged my hand practically dragging me from the English room. Avery and Alvin soon caught up. Poor Alvin, Avery was upset about class. I was about to offer him some advice when Leigh Anna shooed him away, sternly telling him to go save a table in the cafeteria.

"A, what're you and Alvin doing this weekend, Avery? And B, what's wrong, Tia?" Leigh Anna asked, getting both of us at the same time.

"Nothing," we answered in unison.

"Good, so you two will come to the movie with me, Chase, and Tia?" Leigh Anna continued, subtly reaching for my hand to hold me back when Avery nodded and headed to the cafeteria. "I know something's up, Tia… It scares me when you won't talk to me."

"Of course, Anna… It's just…this is the week my dad…"

Her face fell as she jerked me into a tight hug, stroking the tips of my hair. Soon, I was being held at her arm's length as she searched my eyes.

"I know what'll make you happy… Come with me!" Leigh Anna tugged me towards the front office. She stopped me just outside, instructing me to wait there. I watched carefully as she conversed with Mrs. Perks. Only a couple minutes later, Leigh Anna came out to grab my arm again and lead me through the front doors. Once outside, she whipped out her phone to text Avery.

When we reached her car, Leigh Anna coaxed my backpack off and tossed it in the backseat of her car next to hers. Before she decided to help me into her car, I slid into her passenger seat.

"Call your mom, tell her you're staying with me the next two nights and will be home by Saturday," she said, tossing me her phone when she knew I had a perfectly good one of my own. All this aside, I dialed my mom.

"Hey mom! Leigh Anna and I have this huge project––"

"When will you be back?" she asked, knowing what I was asking.

"Saturday?" I answered, cringing slightly.

I heard her sigh before agreeing. I'd done this to her only once or twice before. Unfortunately, the last time I had "stayed with Leigh Anna" for a couple nights, it hadn't exactly been that way…

"Stay safe, sweetheart. I don't want any repeats of last time, you hear?" mom spoke, trying to make her voice sound stern. It was a failed attempt and we both knew it, but I decided to humor her anyways.

"Alright mom, I love you!" I replied, hanging up the phone and handing it back to Leigh Anna.

"Well, we better get going or we'll never make it!" Leigh Anna squealed, overly excited with her brilliant plan. "I've already packed my closet which is now in the trunk, so we can go straight there, Tia. Ooh! Isn't this soooo exciting?!"

I nodded, slightly frightened by enthusiasm and planning ahead. With her famous mile-wide grin, she backed out of her parking space and zipped off the school grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own all the characters (thank God!) and the plot and yada yada, etcetera, etcetera. You get the idea. Anyways, I like reviews and I like constructive criticism. I also know that begging won't get me anywhere, so if you have time and a thing to say, please do! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! Tia! Wake up! We're here… Tia?"

My body shuddered as Leigh Anna's voice drew me from my dream. I opened my eyes and straightened up. How long had I been out…? The last thing I remembered was leaving the school.

"You've been out for, like, an hour, Tia! You missed all the pretty scenery! C'mon, let's check in and then we can wash up before hitting the city!"

"W-where are we, Leigh Anna?" I questioned.

"Phoenix, duh! Where else would I kidnap you to?" she replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Of course…" Liar. This was _not_ Phoenix.

She smiled and pranced around to the trunk of her car and pulled out two very large bags. She motioned to me to come get one of the bags from her. I reached for one, surprised at how heavy it actually was. Leigh Anna wasn't lying when she told me she had packed her whole closet. I lugged the bag to the front door where a bellhop took it from my hands, struggling slightly. Leigh Anna handed him her bag as well, telling him our room number. If I hadn't been paying attention before, I sure as hell was now. I knew _exactly_ where we were. Last time we had traveled to Phoenix, Leigh Anna had gotten us a room in the heart of the city's nightlife. That's what I had needed then, a fast-paced couple of nights to get over my break-up with Nick. Now, this was what I needed. The Mariposa Spa in Conosa Valley, Arizona.

"Leigh Anna… You know I can't––"

"No, no, no, no, no! Think of this as a much-needed gift from a friend!" she sang, taking my hand and pulling me towards our room.

It was incredible. I was certain my jaw had unhooked itself and swung freely. The beds were generously sized, two kings in the center of the room. The room itself was round with a handful of hallways leading to other parts of the suite. I turned to Leigh Anna, but she was already down one of the halls, probably going to the bathroom to wash up. Alone for a few minutes, I decided to explore the hallways and orient myself with the suite. The first hallway led to the kitchen. The refrigerator was fully stocked with all the necessities. Grabbing a bottle of water, I went back to the bedroom and took the next hallway. Many of the halls led to rooms I had never seen before, but I did find a second bathroom.

When I went to grab my stuff to wash up, Leigh Anna was standing by her bed. She had dressed herself in a white, fluffy robe. Apparently we were hitting the spa first. Without turning or even speaking to me, she tossed a matching robe my way. Silently, I found my way back to the bathroom to change and wash my face.

"Ready to hit the spa?" Leigh Anna asked when I returned to the main room. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my hand and tugged me out the door. She had a tendency to do this, but it was all with good intentions.

When we arrived at the spa, Leigh Anna plopped herself on a chair, patting the one next to her. If I hadn't seen the foot bath before I sat down, I noticed it when I tripped and _fell _into the chair. Leigh Anna burst out laughing, only attempting to calm down when the pedicurists walked in. They were both men…cute men. I shot Leigh Anna a confused look and she just flashed a knowing smile. She was doing this on purpose.

"Good evening ladies, I'm Marcus Rosewater and this is Warren Silverwater and we will be your guides on this journey," the man with the blond hair spoke. It was rather rehearsed if you asked me.

"Rosewater? Silverwater?" I asked, quite skeptical. Warren moved behind my chair, resting his hands on my shoulders before leaning down to my ear.

"Their just our work names, love, no need to fret. My name is actually Warren Brooks, but don't tell Marcus I let you in on the secret," he whispered, his breath warm on my neck.

He slid my robe off my shoulders and began rubbing them, pressing his thumbs in just the right spots. Within seconds, I was lost in his touch, completely relaxed and unaware of time. It took me a few seconds to realize his hands had left my shoulders when he moved to my feet. To me, feet aren't weird or gross or anything, but I was still embarrassed that he was touching my feet. It took all I had not to pull them away.

"So, Marcus, Warren, why don't you two tell us a little about yourselves?" Leigh Anna flirted, giving Marcus her secretly-seductive smile.

"My family just moved to Arizona this week," Warren spoke, staring at me rather than answering Leigh Anna.

"W-we're from Coolidge… It's this way sma––" I started, only to be interrupted by Warren.

"So am I. We moved to Coolidge from Whales."

"What were you doing in Whales and why would you leave to come to Coolidge?" I pried, only half-believing.

"My father worked for some company over there… He died last year and my mother finally couldn't take it anymore. She thought she was being a bad parent, so she sent me and my sister to live with our aunt and uncle in Coolidge. They've been kind in not making us go to school while we try to adjust. Unfortunately, their leniency has worn out and they've already enrolled us. So, starting Monday, we'll be going to school together, Tatiana," he explained, a sense of urgency creeping into his voice.

Something about him set me off. Was it the way he looked at me? The way he made a point to only speak to me? Whatever it was, it didn't seem to bother Leigh Anna in the least. She was ecstatic to hear his news. Thoughts of Warren clouded my head the rest of our time at the Mariposa Spa. I felt bad about bringing Leigh Anna down, but I guessed she thought it was related more to my father than the strange boy we had met at the spa. Either way, she didn't bug me about it, so I was content to let her believe as she wished.


End file.
